past not forgoten
by Genderbendqueen
Summary: Allen and Lavi go on a date to the circus. Fem!Allen Fem!Lavi


It was a easy mission for Lavi and Allen, Go in search for innocence and retrieve it. Simple and not even a day of arriving they had completed it and that left them with some free time until they were able to catch the next train back.

"Hey Al look there's a circus in town." Lavi was pointing at a flyer in a shop window "let's go watch!"

Allen was hesitant to go. It's true she once worked in a circus and that's where she met Mana but she never did like going back even if it was to just watch the show.

"Please Al." her girlfriend begged green eyes wide and pleading.

Oh how Allen was weak to those eyes. "Okay" she mumbled still unsure about going.

"Yahoo" jumped the redhead grabbing the white hair teen in a hug." Thank you Al, I'll buy you popcorn."

Lavi smiled grabbing her gloved hand leading her to the big top. Allen allowed the older female to pull her along lacing their fingers together as they walked.

…

The circus was full of colors and people. The smell of popcorn filled the air around them. It was fun Allen had to admit as they walked around watching some of the secondary performers show their skills. Some of the crew were running back and forth fixing props, carrying costumes and Repairing and touching up some of the booths.

Lavi was dragging her all over the place they watched the jugglers toss pins back and forth while keeping a steady rhythm, The beginner tightrope walker was a cute little girl with curls. The next thing Lavi wanted to see was the sword swallower.

It was unfortunate timing for Allen when two kids ran into a ladder she was standing beside, knocked down a canister of reddish/brown paint. Allen quickly closed her eyes as paint ran down her face and white hair was covered in red dye. "Are you okay?" One of the crew called running up to the girls.

Lavi nodded her head as she help Allen wipe some of the paint from her face. "For the most part we are." She told him.

"I'm really sorry about that, None of the equipment is suppose to be left alone like this." The man frowned "If you follow me I can show you where you can get cleaned up."

Allen nodded and allowed Lavi to lead her."Thank you." she called.

"It's the least we can do after getting paint dumped on ya." The man stopped at a curtained off area before knocking on one of the wooden posts. A thin elegant lady stepped out regarding the man uneasily

"Wada ya want Ernie?" she scowled "Haven't ya annoyed us enough today?"

"Awe come on Angie it's just a bit of fun" Teased the man Ernie before pointing to the two other females. "One of the idiots left a some equipment alone and she got paint dumped on her mind helping her wash off?"

Angie's personality did a full 180 rushing towards the paint covered teen and her girlfriend. "Oh dear, ya okay hun? Here lets get you cleaned up." wrapping an arm around Allens shoulders she guided the teen inside glaring at Ernie once more warning "And don even think about tryina peek in."

With a chuckle Ernie held his hands up "Won't even dream of it doll."

With that Ernie left and Angie led the two into the bathing area, "Whas ya names?"

"I'm Lavi and this modge podge of colors is Allen." The redhead introduced them Ignoring Allens indignant cry of 'hey!"

"Imma need you to grab one of them crates over there then Lavi" The performer requested pointing across the room. "Do you think you can get out of your clothes without opening your eyes?"

Allen nodded quickly taking off her jacket and shirt. Pulling her left arm from her shirt Allen heard Angie drop something and a sudden intake of breath. "Dat musta been one hell of a injury. Hows a nice girl like yaself walkin round with a scar like dat?"

Allen grimaced thankful that Lavi butted in. "Got caught in a fire a few years ago. We thought she wouldn't make it luckily she pulled through."

"Christ musta hurt."

With Angie and LAvi both helping Allen was soon paint free and able to actually open her eyes. Looking in the mirror after she changed into the outfit Angie had given her Allen was surprised to see her hair was colored the same ruddy brown it had been when she was young. "You look cute with in that color Al." Teased the redhead.

Allen blushed and thanked the performer for all her help and gathered her dripping wet clothes before leaving the tent. Lavi frowned watching Allen shakily grab her things and exit the tent. After a quick thank you Lavi followed her girlfriend.

…

The show was magnificent, the performers dazzling and magical. The two soon discovered the Angie was a tightrope walker and was probably one of the best Allen had even seen. As the show ended Allen and Lavi decided to wait as the crowd left to take their leave. Hand in hand they walk out enjoying the night air, All stress Allen felt from the paint incident gone after all Reever could probably help her get it back to white.

"You think you can step in on my act like that?" A voice yelled, causing the two to stop poking their heads in between tents. There stood a large man in a bight clown suite looming over a small girl holding her cheek as tears rolled down her face.

"I'm sorry sir." the girl cried.

"Fuckin rights you little rat." The man slurred "Your gonna be making it up to me ya hear."

Allen paled, She knew that voice there's no way she could ever forget it or the memories that haunted her because of him. Rushing to the cowering girl Allen pushed the clown away "Leave her alone."

"What the fuck" Exclaimed the man stumbling as looking allen over "Fuck is that you red?"

At Allens wince the man's face lit up "Holy shit it so is! That crooked Walker have enough of you? Decided to come and beg us for your old job back"

Allen discreetly pushed the girl towards the exit while the clowns attention was on her. "Surprised he didnt off ya demon child you are. Or did ya not satisfy him right. Not easy enough for him? Ya were always kicking and screaming at me but I managed just fine that tight little cunt wrapped around my coc-."

Allen was panting heavily as cosmo hit the ground her left hand ached at the force she hit him with. "Shut the fuck up." She seethed, The girl had finally got to where Lavi was and the redhead was pissed.

This pig knew Allen, He hurt her even. She was just about to where allen was when she struck punching the man so hard a crack was heard and he sprawled on the ground and she hissed something. Walking over to him before slamming her boot on his groin. A pained shout echoed in the silent air. "Remember what this feels like when you go to touch another without consent you pig." Allen dug her boot in harder before leaving. Lavi who had finally caught up to her looked just as pissed as she did.

Allen hated the circus, nothing good ever happened there.


End file.
